


To be with you

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M, former Kaoru (Dir en grey)/OMC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken heart can’t be that bad, right?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jo_kay927](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_kay927/gifts).



> This is a piece I have written in 2007 and decided to upload it here. Hope you enjoy. It can also be found somewhere on LJ under my former account vampirekyo and @ animexx.de under my account ScarsLikeVelvet.  
> I do not own Dir en grey nor do I make money with this ^^  
> I hope you enjoy this.

_Hold on little boy [girl]_   
_Show me what he's done to you_   
_Stand up little boy [girl]_   
_A broken heart can't be that bad_   
_When it's through, it's through_   
_Faith will twist the both of you_   
  
_So come on baby, come on over_   
_Let me be the one to show you_

  
He sat there in this dark room. His guitar lay in his lap and a sigh escaped his dry lips. Tears stained his pale cheeks and he slowly closed his eyes. //He … left me …// was his only thought. Even more slowly his fingers moved over the strings of his guitar, urging out one note after the other. A sad melody was filling the room just underlining his mood.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kyo walked down the corridor towards the practise room of Dir en grey. His hand had barely touched the door handle, when he heard a little noise from inside of the room. He listened a moment and identified the sound as sobs. //Kaoru??? … You’re still here? …why do you cry? // he asked himself. He pushed the handle down and opened the door, only to see his bandleader sitting on the sofa with tear stained cheeks.   
  
“Kao…what’s wrong?” Kyo blurted out and ran towards his startled friend. Kaoru nearly jumped from the sofa and tried to hide his tears from Kyo, who kneeled down in front of him. “Hey…it’s okay, Kao…please…don’t cry…” Kyo whispered and whipped the tears gently away. His eyes locked to Kaos and watched him with unhidden worry. “Everything all right?” he wanted to know.   
  
Kaoru shook his head, but remained silent beside his dry sobs. Kyo embraced him gently, whilst sitting down next to him. The little vocalist started to rock the guitarist in his arms to calm him down, whispering gentle words into his ear until Kaoru fell asleep for he was tired from crying almost the whole night. Kyo held him in his arms and smiled gently. “Sleep well, my darling…we will talk later”, he said.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later on the others walked into the practise room. Kao was still sleeping in Kyos lap, who ushered them to stay silent. “What’s wrong with him?” Die mouthed, but Kyo shook his head for he didn’t know what was wrong either. The others left the room to smoke a cigarette and left lead-guitarist and vocal alone again.   
  
About an hour later Kao woke again. He blinked a few times and realised he was lying in Kyos lap. He wanted to sit up, but Kyo held him down. “Stay there, Kao” he said smiling and ran his hand through Kaorus violet mass of slightly messy hair. Kaoru did as he was told and closed his eyes again. His breath was slightly uneven, but he hoped Kyo wouldn’t notice it.  
  
But Kyo noticed it almost in an instant. “Are you okay, Kao?” he asked and looked down to the guitarist. Kaoru merely nodded. “Hai…” he whispered. “What happened?” Kyo wanted to know what had made his bandleader cry his heart out. Kaoru sighed. His body was trembling and he was on the verge of tears again. “He…he…dumped me…just like…that…” he managed to say after a while. Silent hiccups letting his body shudder. Kyo nodded and cradled the other man in his arms, rocking him slightly again. “It’s okay, Kao…you’re not alone” he whispered and placed an innocent kiss on Kaorus lips.  
  
 _I'm the one who wants to be with you_  
 _Deep inside I hope you feel it too (you feel it too)_  
 _Waiting on a line of greens and blues (Waiting on a line)_  
 _Just to be the next to be with you_  
  
 _Build up your confidence_  
 _So you can be on top for once_  
 _Wake up who cares about_  
 _Little boys that talk too much_  
 _I seen it all go down_  
 _Your game of love was all rained ou_ t  
  
Kaoru locked his gaze with Kyos. “Why…did you…just kiss me?” he wanted to know. “Because…” Kyo hesitated for a moment. “Because … I thought you should be kissed…you shouldn’t be sad…no matter who dumped you…you don’t deserve to be sad…not…such a beautiful creature like you…” he said, his cheeks turning into a dark shade of red.   
  
Kaorus eyes went wide. //He…didn’t just…confess his…love to me…in a way…did he? // Kaoru asked himself. He sat up and wiggled himself out of Kyos arms. He was still staring into Kyos eyes. “Tell me…it’s not true…” he whispered.  
  
  
 _So come on baby, come on over_  
 _Let me be the one to hold you_  
  
 _I'm the one who wants to be with you_  
 _Deep inside I hope you feel it too (you feel it too)_  
 _Waiting on a line of greens and blues (Waiting on a line)_  
 _Just to be the next to be with you_  
  
 _Why be alone when we can be together baby_  
 _You can make my life worthwhile_  
 _I can make you start to smile_   
  
Kyos face twisted into a shy smile. “But it’s true, Kaoru…I know…it’s not the best day to confess it…but I love you…” he whispered just as quietly as Kaoru had done. He did not move, although his body craved to touch Kaoru and hold him as near as he did in the last hours, when the bandleader had slept in his lap. He only watched Kaoru in silence, while the other pondered what Kyo just told him.  
  
  
 _When it's through, it's through_  
 _Faith will twist the both of you_  
 _So come on baby, come on over_  
 _Let me be the one to show you_  
  
 _I'm the one who wants to be with you (I'm the one)_  
 _Deep inside I hope you feel it too (you feel it too)_  
 _Waiting on a line of greens and blues (Waiting on a line)_  
 _Just to be the next to be with you_   
  
//He…just dumped me…but…Ano…Kyo…I won’t let him be just a step in for him…but…I … I like Kyo a lot…even more…but…won’t he feel just to be a step in…if I just come together with him?//  
  
Kyo sensed what Kaoru was thinking. “I won’t feel, like I’m stepping in for him. I know you’re serious, when you say what you feel…” he whispered and smiled at Kaoru. He made a move to take Kaoru back into his arms.  
  
 _I'm the one who wants to be with you_  
 _Deep inside I hope you feel it too (you feel it too)_  
 _Waiting on a line of greens and blues (Waiting on a line)_  
 _Just to be the next to be with you_  
  
Kaoru returned the smile and with a fluid move he was back in Kyos arms, inhaling the sweet scent that was just Kyo. He smiled lightly and whispered “I just want to be with you” and Kyo just held him tight and whispered a ‘watashi mo’.  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well…the guy who dumped Kaoru wasn’t one of the band members…so…just think of anyone you want…it’s not really important for the story XDDD  
> I just had to write a little fic about this song or I would have gone crazy….  
> Hope you liked it…  
> And…I hope you will review me *smiles*


End file.
